


I Miss You

by CelticInTheAU



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Implied Phone Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticInTheAU/pseuds/CelticInTheAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the break between filming and Alex is back home in Canberra with Saxon, while Scott is spending time in LA with his father.<br/>Alex misses Scott far too much, and Saxon schemes to help put this to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Lyrics to “I Miss You” by Darren Hayes http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/I-Miss-You-lyrics-Darren-Hayes/E2F3FD4323397C9A48256B72000D8644  
> Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB_61hd_hks  
> It’s been a good three years since I’ve written an RPF, so hopefully this is okay. It’s also been about three years since I wrote from a male’s POV, so hopefully mannerisms and such are okay. My first foray into H5-0, although I’ve been reading the fics for a few weeks now.

_“Give me a reason why I’m feeling so blue. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you.”_

 

Distance was normally something he could cope with. He was used to it. With family in LA and Australia, while he lived in Hawaii to shoot the show, he could cope with not being able to see his loved ones as often as Daniel or Grace. But Alex didn’t realise the pain he could feel when the distance between Scott and himself was greatened.

They had only been doing whatever they were labelling their relationship as for a few weeks now, maybe a month, but this was the first time they were this far apart. Scott had gone back to LA to spend time with his father – something he didn’t do often, but felt he should; “An obligation,” he had called it. While Scott was there, he was in Canberra, spending a bit of time with his own family – mainly Saxon – during their few weeks downtime from shooting.

The distance wouldn’t have been a problem, Alex thinks, if Saxon hadn’t brought it up after a week of him being back in Australia. But his fifteen year old son was a nosey teen, and for some obscure reason had to know everything. And the “everything” of today’s conversation was Alex’s love life.

 _  
“Give me a reason why I can’t feel my heart. Every time you leave my side, I just fall apart.”_

 

“What’s with all the questions, buddy?” Alex looked over the table at his son, who was engrossed by some game or the other on his phone. “Why are you showing so much interest all of a sudden?”

“Well, Dad, it’s been a few years since you and Holly split, and I… I guess I just worry about you,” Saxon replied as he laid his phone on the kitchen table.

Alex’s eyes narrowed at his son, something he had only started doing since he got the role of Steve McGarrett, and let them roam over Saxon’s features, looking for signs of him lying. “Your mother put you up to this, right?”

“No, Dad.” Saxon rolled his eyes in response, kicking Alex under the table. “I just, you know, worry ‘bout you. You’re so busy with the show that sometimes I wonder if you get any “you” time, you know?”

Alex chuckled as his son’s brow furrowed, obviously not sure of the words he had just spoken. He shook his head, looking at the young man before him, and gave him a half-smile. His thoughts were rolling around in his head and he wondered, _should I tell Saxon what’s going on?_

In this day and age, two men dating wasn’t something that was seen as being farfetched, or even hated. But his son was at the age where the people around him were influencing his upbringing, and even though Alex wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with Scott, he didn’t want to put Saxon under the kind of pressure that could potentially accompany his admittance to… whatever it was he and Scott did.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Sax,” Alex replied with a small smile, reaching over the table to squeeze his son’s hand. “I get plenty of “me” time – Grace and Scott see to it that I do.”

Saxon raised his eyebrow at his father, before shaking his head with a laugh. “If you say so, Dad. I’m gonna head up to bed.”

The two O’Loughlin’s exchanged goodnights, and Alex watched as his son climbed the stairs to the second floor. Once Saxon was out of sight, he covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply, wondering just when his son grew up.

Rubbing his hands over his face, trying to dispel the mix of exhaustion, emotional turmoil and sheer confusion about what to do, Alex let out a small groan before pulling his hands away. His eyes flicked over to the clock on the microwave, working out the time difference for LA, wanting – no, _needing_ – to call Scott. He sighed as 22:17 flashed back at him.

“Only 5am,” he muttered to himself, grabbing his phone from his back pocket. He unlocked the phone and scrolled through his old messages, allowing them to bring a small smile to his face, even though his heart clenched slightly at the idea of not being able to hear Scott’s voice a while longer.

 

 _“You know I miss you. I think about you when you’re gone. I guess I miss you, nothing’s wrong. I don’t mean to carry on.”_

 

Alex made his way out of the house and down through the short alleyway that led onto the beach behind his house. He stood on the pavement, watching the waves lapping against the sand as he breathed in the salty air. As he stood there gathering his thoughts, a slight breeze picked up, carrying the spray of the sea to his skin. It reminded him of when Scott and he had first decided to move past the friendship stage, and give into their obvious flirting.

His hand slipped into his pocket, grabbing his phone. He paused a moment, before withdrawing it and opening a new text message, sending a short, simple message to Scott: _I miss you._

Alex knew that Scott would more than likely rip him a new one for the early morning message, but he needed to contact Scott, to just be able to send him a message so that when he wakes, he would know Alex was thinking of him.

He all but jumped as his phone started vibrating in his hand. Looking down, a grin spread across his lips as he read the caller I.D, trying not to chuckle as he looked at the image of Scott that accompanied the number. Alex hit “accept” and brought the phone to his ear, mouth open to answer, but Scott jumped in first.

“Was wondering how long it would take you.” Scott’s sleepy voice floated over the phone, and Alex couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped.

“Didn’t know I was so obvious, mate.” Alex turned around and walked back to the house and into his bedroom on the bottom floor.

“Obvious is what drew me to you, Alex,” Scott murmured, and Alex could hear the unmistakable sounds of the sheets shifting around Scott’s body.

“Yeah, yeah, stop trying to sweet talk me, Scotty. You already have me.” Alex sat down on his bed, toeing off his shoes. “But yes, I miss you.”

There was a shared sigh over the line and Alex lay back on his bed, clicking his phone onto speaker and laying it on the pillow beside his. “It didn’t really hit til today, when Saxon was asking about...”

“Oh? What was mini-me asking?” The curiosity was apparent in Scott’s tone, a thing Alex was glad for, as it meant they could tackle the issue tonight.

“Whether I have someone special in my life.”

“And do you?” Scott was being careful how he worded things, Alex was sure of it, but again, it was something he was thankful for. They didn’t need to have the discussion when it wasn’t even 6am in LA, but as the saying goes, no time like the present.

“I didn’t know what to say, so I deflected. I,” he paused as he shifted, getting more comfortable. “I wanted to talk to you, to see if we wanted to out ourselves.”

“I want the whole world to see that I am crazy about you, Alex O’Loughlin,” Scott said with finality, before chuckling and adding, “not that they don’t suspect already, of course.”

Alex couldn’t help the grin – in part about Scott’s joke, but mostly due to the fact he wanted their relationship to be known – that spread across his features, intensified as he heard the rustling of sheets on Scott’s end once more. “What are you doing there, Scotty?”

“Trying to get comfortable while I talk to my sexy-as-hell Aussie boyfriend.” Alex could hear the grin in Scott’s voice, and felt a small flush creeping up his body. “I can’t be held responsible if the mere sound of his voice gets me going.”

Alex groaned softly, feeling his jeans becoming that little bit tighter. “You’re a tease, Scott Caan, and you’re lucky my son blasts music into all hours of the night.”

“Does that mean I’m gonna get some over the phone? I didn’t realize you were that kinky, Alex.”

“There is still a lot you have to learn about me, Scotty.” Alex grinned as he sat up, tugging off his t-shirt and tossing it to the side before laying back down, his hand resting on his stomach as he listened to Scott’s small, almost indistinguishable moan. “You already know I have a filthy mouth.”

Their conversation soon lost all words and became moans, groans and sighs of pleasure.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 _“Give me a reason why I can’t concentrate. The world is spinning upside-down, spinning round and round now.”_

 

The next morning, Alex stepped out of his room and into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He and Scott had gotten off the phone at 4am – thank god Scott needn’t worry about money for the phone bill – and he had gotten a mere three hours of sleep before the neighbours had woken him with their incessant banging of car doors.

He was on a beeline for the coffee machine, getting it up and running as he leaned against the counter, letting the scent of the brewing coffee perk him up. He was so out of it, he didn’t hear Saxon enter the kitchen, or speaking to him, until there was a touch on his arm that made him jump three feet into the air.

“Whoa, Dad, it’s only me,” Saxon said, trying to cover a laugh. “Why are you so on edge? Or are you channelling Steve again?”

Alex let out a groan as he turned around, shaking his head softly as he answered his son. “Don’t turn into Daniel with calling me Steve. And I’m not on edge; I just didn’t get too much sleep last night.”

“You _still_ have jet lag?” Saxon’s eyes were wide as he looked at his father, and Alex couldn’t work out if he knew what happened last night, or if he was genuinely that innocent.

“I was on the phone for a long time last night, buddy.” The coffee had finished brewing by that point, and Alex poured himself a cup, adding in some sugar, almost wide-eyed as Saxon grabbed a mug, too. “Aren’t you a little young to be drinking coffee?”

“I’m fifteen, Dad,” Saxon replied, rolling his eyes. “My friends are doing _much_ worse than drinking coffee with their dad’s in the morning.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, silently asking his son about these “worse” activities he spoke of. Saxon replied with a shake of his head, a silent promise that he never had, and never will partake in said unspoken activities.

“So who were you talking to for six hours straight last night?”

“How do you know I was talking for that long?” Alex silently cursed the fact that his son was very observant.

“I heard you setting the alarm just before eleven; I did the maths and,” Saxon trailed off with a shrug. The two sat down at the table, Alex cradling the mug of coffee between his hands, while Saxon rolled the newspaper to his father. Alex just left the paper there while he watched his son.

“You not gonna ask who I was talking to, then?”

“Alright, Dad,” Saxon started with a laugh. “Who were you talking to, then?”

Alex took a sip of his coffee, as if to prepare himself with the onslaught of questions that would come from his admittance, and spoke softly, “Scott.”

“Well that’s normal,” Saxon shrugged, kicking his dad’s legs under the table. “You guys are like, best friends. And you play best friends. I’d be a bit worried if you didn’t call him while you’re here.”

Alex shook his head, watching Saxon carefully, seeing the realisation dawning.

“Wait, you mean…?” Alex nodded and laughed, nudging his son’s leg with his foot. “Is that why you were kinda… antsy last night when you were trying to answer my question?”

“Partially, yes,” Alex answered, knowing it was best not to hide the truth from his son. “I didn’t want to give you an answer without talking to him first, in case he didn’t want us outed.”

“Dad, it’s so obvious you’re together half the time. I watch the interviews you have together – I may be slow, but I ain’t blind.”

Alex shook his head and laughed at his son. “Well, I guess all that’s left to say is that I’m glad you accept us for who we are, and that I’m happy I won’t have to hide who I am.”

“You taught me all those years ago that things like this don’t matter, Dad. As long as they’re happy, right?” Saxon smiled over his coffee mug to his father.

“Right you are,” Alex nodded, giving Saxon his half-smile. “Although the distance… it’s hard.”

Saxon nodded, understanding what his father meant. The distance issue was something he felt every day, for obvious reasons, but he couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to deal with when it was the person you were in love with. “It’ll be alright, Dad.”

A plan was already forming in Saxon’s mind as to how he could help Alex out, it would just take a bit of cleverness on his part. Alex nodded to his son, murmured words escaping his lips as he stretched. “Thanks, Sax. Don’t know what I’d do without you some days.”

“You’d be bored stupid,” Saxon replied with a laugh.

“That sounds about right,” Alex muttered, before standing. “Now I’m going to shower, then it’s off to school for you, buddy.”

Saxon rolled his eyes and laughed, watching as Alex put his mug in the sink and laid his phone on the table, before heading off for his own bathroom. Once he heard the shower turn on, Saxon grabbed his dad’s phone, put in the password – he seriously needed something more creative than the alarm code – and searched through his contacts until he found Scott’s number, quickly copying it into his own phone. He put the phone back where he found it and ran up the stairs to his room, grabbing his school bag and grabbing his shoes, before heading back down the stairs and waiting for Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s wallpaper [here](http://www.caps.swannees-place.com/HawaiiFive-o/displayimage.php?pid=16493&fullsize=1)

_“Give me a reason why I now understand the beauty and simplicity of everything surrounding me.”_

He had managed to get some more sleep after he hung up with Alex, although it had been filled with very vivid dreams. They were so bad that he woke with a throbbing hard-on which he needed to relieve.

Scott’s sheets had been kicked off at some point during the night, no doubt an action related to his extremely physical dreams. He didn’t bother to put any clothes back on when he hung up with Alex, so as he glanced down his body, the sight of his erection standing tall greeted him.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around his length, his head falling back against the pillow and his eyes closing. Images of the last time he was with Alex flashed behind his eyelids; the curve of Alex’s spine as he laid under Scott, the way Alex’s tattoos gleamed as sweat rose on his body, the way his tongue peeked out from between his lips before he bit down when he was on the cusp of his climax.

The images he saw, along with the memory of the low moans that would escape Alex, were helping him get closer to the edge already, and all he had done was fist his length in his hand. He knew it would take no time at all – even less than it did last night – before he blew his load.

His fist tightened around his cock as his breathing sped up, his hips thrusting into his hand as he felt something pooling in his stomach. Scott drew the strongest image he had of Alex to the forefront of his mind, focusing on it as he felt his whole body tighten, his hand squeezing his cock hard as he came with a strangled cry, whispering Alex’s name beneath his breath as his hips continued to thrust upwards.

Scott collapsed back against the bed, boneless and satisfied. He waited until he had his breathing back under control, grimacing at the sensation of his seed drying against his stomach. He got to his feet, ignoring the slight twinge in his knee as he made his way through to the bathroom. Scott turned the taps on the shower, getting the temperature just right before stepping under the spray. He rest his palm against the tiles as his body bowed forward, the most prevalent thought in his mind being, _I miss Alex, too._

Scott turned off the shower after ten minutes, reaching blindly for his towel before wiping his face dry, moving on to the rest of his body. He drew the towel tight around his waist, moving from the bathroom and back into his bedroom. He heard a buzzing sound coming from the side table, and he laughed to himself.

“Just can’t get enough of me, can you, Alex?” Scott picked up his phone and looked at the display, his brow furrowing as he saw a text message from an unknown number.

What shocked, and possibly worried, him even further, was that it was an unknown _Australian_ number, if the +61 at the start was anything to go by.

 **Are you Scott?** He thought that was a pretty odd question to ask, seeing as if they had his number, they’d obviously known who he was – they would have at least met him or something. Scott thought for a moment that it could be some overcrazed fan, and that he’d have to change his cell number, yet again, but even that idea seemed somewhat farfetched. If it was a fan who had his number, of course they’d know it was Scott…

He shrugged to himself and opened a reply message, typing out a quick answer.

“This better not be the biggest mistake of my life,” he muttered as he typed _‘Yes, I’m Scott. Who’s this?’_ in response. He hit send and put his phone back on the side table, heading to get dressed. It was almost 6pm and he had a feeling James would be asking for his presence soon, so he pulled on a white shirt and jeans, grabbing his favourite grey sweater and tugging it on over his head.

He just got his hair combed into place when his phone chimed again. Upon opening the new message, the breath was all but taken from Scott’s lungs.

 **I know you’re with Alex.**

He started to panic – even though he had given the okay to Alex to tell those closest to huim that they were together, he was stressing about what the media would say if they got wind of the change in relationship between the two.

Scott wasn’t worrying about all of this for himself – he was used to the media questioning his sexuality ever since that incident at the gay bar back in ’98. The world has had him pegged as a bisexual since then, and he honestly didn’t care. But to potentially pull Alex’s name into this, when he wasn’t sure if he was ready to go fully public, was a big no-no in his books. But he would not go into major freak out mode until he knew who was sending him these texts.

 _‘Who is this, and plz be honest.’_ Scott turned the sound up on his cell and stuck it in his back pocket, but not after staring at his wallpaper for a few moments. It was a screencap taken from one of the episodes they had just finished filming, where he and Alex were embracing, a slight look of love there; a perfect shot to stay on his phone.

He didn’t even make it halfway down the hall before his phone chimed again. **Scotty, it’s Saxon. :D**

The sigh of relief was large as Scott relaxed with the news that his mystery texter was none other than Alex’s son. Although…. _‘Why are you texting me, Saxon?’_ He was so engrossed in his phone that he almost bumped into his father.

“What are you doing, Scott?” He tried his hardest not to roll his eyes at his father, but James’ tone always seemed so condescending these days. You’d think he’d be proud that his son was making it big in the acting world, but of course, that wasn’t enough for _James Caan_.

“Texting,” Scott answered, throwing in a roll of his eyes for good measure. He was never normally this snarky or sarcastic towards his father, but the slight irritation with needing to know who the contact was, as well as missing Alex, had him right on edge. James, knowing the way he thought, would probably conclude it to being related to something completely off-topic.

Scott quickly typed a message to Alex, _‘Can’t wait for another night like that’_ , and sent it off, a small smirk gracing his lips. He slipped the phone away and looked up, his blue eyes meeting those of James, both of them searching for answers.

“Somehow there is a feeling I don’t want to pry further.” James shook his head and started walking in the direction of the dining room, Scott almost obediently following. The vibrations of his cell in his back pocket caused him to pull it out, chuckling to himself when he read the next message from Saxon. **Dad misses you and I was hoping to help plan something maybe to stop him being so…soppy.**

Scott typed a quick reply, _‘I’ll text back in a bit bud; gotta deal with my own father’_ , before turning his phone to silent, staring wistfully at the background. He let out a sigh, which caused James to turn around and look at him, his gaze somewhat scrutinizing.

“Is there something on your mind, son?”

He didn’t know what pushed him to ask the question, but Scott pulled his head back up to look at James, and sighed again, before speaking. “How do you cope with the long distance?”

It wasn’t a question he had planned on asking his father – it was one he was hoping to ask Grace at some point – but he was very interested in the answer the older Caan would give him. Scott wasn’t sure how his father would cope with the knowledge that he was exclusively seeing another man, but any reaction would be better than how he coped that time he was caught at the gay bar.

“How do you mean?” James gestured to the table and he sat, Scott following his example. “Have you met someone special?”

Scott was unsure how to answer that question. Yes, there was someone special, but was he ready to officially come out to his father? Was he ready to put Alex in the line of fire of _James Caan_?

“There…” He trailed off, looking up at his father’s face, seeing an almost excitement in his eyes. Knowing that it’s always best to be truthful with him, no matter how much it may injure their relationship down the road, Scott continued. “Yes, there is someone special.”

James’ face lit up, a smile gracing his normally straight features. “Do I know them?”

Scott pulled in a breath, ready to tell all to his father, but paused as the word “them” registered with him. James clearly said ‘them’ instead of ‘she’, so maybe telling him wouldn’t be too bad in the long run. He grabbed the glass of water in front of him and took a sip, wishing that he had something stronger.

“Yeah, you know them.” He left it at that, waiting to see how James would deal with the information that he could be dating either a male or a female, before he declared who he was seeing. At least that way Alex remained “safe” for a little while longer.

“’Them’, huh? Either you’re seeing more than one person, or you’re dating a man. Which is it, son?”

Scott sighed and once again, wondered how he had gotten into this situation. “It’s a guy, Dad.”

“And you love him?”

“I think it’s too soon to decide that.”

“It wasn’t a question, Scott, but a statement. You love this man, whoever it may be, although I do have a feeling as to who it might be.”

Scott’s eyebrow arched, silently asking his father a question.

“It’s that Australian, isn’t it?”

“His name is Alex,” Scott managed to say, once the shock had worn off. “And yes, it is him. I’m not sure whether or not I love him yet -”

“People would be blind not to see that the two of you are in love… or at least getting to that point. Those interviews you two do together are more than revealing of your emotions.”

“When did you get so smart?”

“I’ve always been this smart, Scott. You’ve just been too stubborn to see it.”

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed with his father, before sobering slightly, asking his question again. “So how do you… well, did you, deal?”

“You can never truly “deal”, as you put it,” James replied after a moments silence. “That much you can probably gather from the many wives I’ve had.” He chuckled darkly, as if laughing at his own joke. “But your best friend while you’re apart, will be your phones.”

“Is that how you and Mom...” Scott trailed off, his brow furrowing as he thought over his words carefully. “Well, how you and Ingrid, or you and Linda, coped?”

Scott’s question was met with a nod from James, a ghost of a smile on the older Caan’s lips. “I also used to surprise them with visits between filming, or when we were given a long weekend.”

James and Scott both smiled as the food was brought out and placed before them. “Now, enough emotional talk; let’s eat, son.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _“You got a way of spreading magic everywhere. Anywhere I go, I know you’re always there.”_

 

Once dinner was over, Scott returned to his room and started up his laptop, planning to Skype with Grace and catch up with her. They were all friends off camera, and other than Scott’s relationship with Alex, the friendship between Scott and grace was the strongest of all the cast mates.

As he waited for his laptop to load, Scott pulled out his pone, opening a new message to Saxon as he thought over James’ words. _‘What would you say to me surprising your dad with a visit?’_ By the time he sent the message, everything was up and running, and he was dialling for Grace. Within a few moments, her face filled the screen, a bright smile on her lips.

“Aloha, Scott!”

“Must you greet me like that every damn time? It does get old, and fast,” he laughed, a small smirk dancing over his lips.

“Eh, you know you love it.”

Scott rolled his eyes at the webcam, his attention drawn to his phone as Saxon’s reply came through.

“Loverboy?”

Scott laughed and looked back up. “Yes, sweetcheeks?”

It was Grace’s turn to roll her eyes. “Seriously, Scott? New comebacks are needed.”

He waved Grace off before replying to Saxon, his smile slowly growing. “I’ll work on comebacks the day you work on changing your greetings when answering a call. If you must know, it’s Saxon I’m messaging.” Scott turned his head back to the screen in time to see Grace’s eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Alex’s Saxon?”

“Do we know any other Saxon’s, Grace?” The two started laughing, Grace nodding to Scott.

“True… so to what do I owe this call?”

“Catching up, I thought. We haven’t spoken in the few weeks we’ve had our break now -”

“And whose fault is that? Certainly not mine, Scotty.”

“What have I told you about calling me that? No one gets to call me ‘Scotty’.”

“Unless you’re a 6ft brunette with a son and an Aussie accent.”

Scott could feel a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as Grace continued to bait him, the two going back and forth with their usual banter. They’d both break every now and then to answer their text messages.

“Any plans for the last two weeks off?”

Grace’s question took Scott by surprise, but he covered it up well – or so he thought. “Well, I’m considering a trip down under.”

“Really, now? And what spurred this?”

Scott’s attention was pulled away when a message from Alex came through; one that made him splutter and flush from head to toe.

“Alex?”

“Mmhmm.” His mouth was flopping open the further through the text message he got. With each word, his breathing picked up more and more, causing Grace to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Go call your man. I’ll catch you later.” Grace clicked the end call button before her words even registered with Scott.

Instead of hitting reply, Scott selected ‘call’, and without waiting for Alex to greet him, he spoke. “Your fucking dirty mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these days.”

He could head Alex’s smirk through his replied words. “What are you gonna do ‘bout it, Scotty?”

“Oh, I can think of plenty of uses for that mouth.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 _“It sounds ridiculous, but when you leave the room, there’s a part of me that just wants to follow you, too.”_

 

“So we’re on to surprise him at the weekend?”

Scott chuckled at Saxon’s eager voice, shaking his head as he placed his clothes in the small suitcase. He was packing early, so that when he decided to book the flight, he was ready to go. Saxon was almost as eager as he was to get to Australia, both of them wanting for Scott to see Alex as soon as possible.

It had been four days since Scott had his talk with James, and therefore texted his decision to Saxon, but they had been a busy four days, full of planning the best time for Scott to arrive, and Saxon somehow managing to keep it secret from his father, who always somehow knew something was up.

“You said he had that weekend show interview, right?”

“Yeah, on Saturday morning. He’ll be at some place in Canberra itself, so you’ll have about a three hour window to get through customs and get to the house while avoiding the pappz. But you’ll have to be here by 11.30 at the latest so you can get settled and stuff before he gets back.”

“You underestimate my powers of sneaking through airports, little O’Loughlin,” Scott laughed, hearing Saxon’s scoff on the other end.

“Yeah, yeah, _old man_.”

Scott and Saxon exchanged banter for a bit longer, until Saxon alerted the American to the fact that Alex was just coming into the house. They said quick farewells, and Scott promised to message Saxon when he knew his flight, and what time it landed.

Once his case had been packed, he zipped it up and placed it next to his closet, ready for when he booked his flight.

Scott hadn’t planned on telling James exactly where he was planning on going, or when he was going, but it was as if the older Caan had a sixth sense for these kinds of things. He discovered this when he went down to his father’s study, and saw a note taped to the door.

His plan was to use the computer, as his laptop was packed away, ready for his trip to Australia. After checking his email – containing one from Daniel with a photo of his family enjoying their time with Dot – he went onto the flight website he usually used when travelling, looking up the best way to get from LAX to Canberra.

He worked out if he caught the 10.15pm flight to Sydney, then caught the first connecting flight to Canberra, he would have enough time to get through customs and make it to Alex’s house, before he could nap.

Scott booked himself in for the 10.15pm flight with United Airlines, and then the 8.45am flight with Qantas to get to Canberra, leaving him with just over two hours to pick up a car from rental and make it to Alex’s place. Hopefully he would make it in time; if not, he could probably get Saxon to delay him somehow.

Scott sent Saxon a message with his flight info, just in case something happened when he landed in Sydney, and headed back to his room, intent on getting sleep before he had to leave for the airport the following night. He just hoped that he didn’t give Alex too much of a heart attack when he came back from his interview.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of my little ditty. Thank you for sticking it out to the end :D
> 
> I couldn’t find the name of Saxon’s mother anywhere (I tried searching for about an hour) so I just made one up. If anyone knows her real name, I’ll edit it back into this   
> Also, I’m terrible when it comes to apostrophes, no matter how many lectures I attended on their proper use – trust me, there were a lot; so that being said, I’m sorry if I’ve still gotten the apostrophes in the wrong place.

_“It’s such a hard life most of the time, I’m just surviving. That’s why I want you to know, in a world where sincerity has lost it’s meaning, you fill my world with so much hope.”_

He rested his head against the steering wheel, pulling in a deep breath to settle the post-interview jitters he always got. Alex never liked doing interviews. He always came across as knowing what he’s talking about, but he was always so nervous of his answers, and whether he articulated himself properly.

The question of whether there was anything going on between him and Scott had come up yet again, and this time, there was a noticeable pause before he answered. He had denied there being something between them, not quite ready to announce it yet, but he knew, deep down, that the interviewers, as well as whatever news/gossip stations would replay the interview, would twist it into something.

Not that he cared. No, really, he didn’t care that much, anymore. If it was discovered that he and Scott were together before they officially announced it, so be it. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was, or his relationship with Scott – it’s not like they were trying to keep it hidden. The two of them had been flirting since day one, when he finally got his “Danno”.

Alex shook his head to clear his mind, turning the engine and settling on a classic rock station, pulling out of the parking space and starting for home. He looked forward to the thirty minute car journey, being able to get lost in the music and the happiness driving brought him.

As he was driving, he couldn’t help but think over the fact that Scott hadn’t sent him any messages in a couple of days now. He was starting to get worried, and decided that if by mid-afternoon he still hadn’t heard anything, he would try calling him at James’ house.

The drive was peaceful and soon he was pulling onto his street. He was ready to pull into his parking space in the driveway, where a car he had never seen before sat. He figured it belonged to Lisa, which would make it perfectly alright for him not to know, seeing as he hadn’t seen what car Lisa drives in god knows how long.

Shrugging it off as Saxon having called her earlier to keep him company while he was doing his interview, Alex parked out on the street locking his car before heading inside.

He walked into the living room where Saxon was watching cartoons – you don’t grow out of some things – and he ruffled his hair as he passed.

“Hey! Not cool, Dad.”

Alex chuckled at his son’s response, before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “Where’s your mum?”

“Uhh, at her own house…” Saxon turned around, carefully looking at Alex. “Did you hit your head during the interview or something?”

“Then whose car is that in the drive?” Alex saw a grin coming onto his son’s face, and started to get worried. He didn’t disguise the yelp of surprise as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his back, a chuckle being absorbed by his shoulder as whoever it was rest their cheek against his shoulder.

“Surprise, Dad,” Saxon smiled, and Alex looked down, seeing a pair of familiar, strong arms tight around his waist.

“Aren’t you gonna say “hello”, Alex?”

He spun around, still slightly stunned, quickly taking in Scott’s appearance before pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming,” Alex muttered as they pulled away. He soon felt something soft hitting his head hard, and heard Scott and Saxon breaking into fits of laughter.

“Saxon…”

“Just proving a point, Dad.” Saxon smirked at Alex and Scott, dropping the pillow and moving to the front door. “I’m off to meet up with Nathan. I’ll be back for dinner. 

Scott laughed at Saxon’s more than obvious way of removing himself from the potentially awkward situation.

 

 _“And I miss you, this is all I want to say. I guess I miss you, beautiful; these three words have said it all.”_

 _  
_

As soon as the front door had closed behind Saxon, Alex’s lips were back on Scott’s, kissing him deeply as his teeth brushed over his lower lip. His arms wrapped back around Scott’s waist, pulling the shorter man tight against him, his hands sneaking under his shirt to press against his warm skin.

“God, I missed you, Alex,” Scott murmured between kisses, his own hands sliding down the back of Alex’s jeans, cupping his flesh as he ground his hips into his partner’s.

Alex replied by biting down on Scott’s lower lip, soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue, before pulling back, looking down into the shining blue eyes of Scott.

“You’re really here,” he whispered as he stroked the small of Scott’s back, his lips moving to press against every inch of skin on his partner’s face. “Three weeks is far too long to be apart.”

“I agree,” Scott replied, tilting his head to brush his lips over Alex’s. “But I can think of much better things for us to be doing right now.”

“Oh, really?” Alex gave his signature smirk as he started to walk Scott back towards his bedroom.

“Mmh, I do believe there was a list of things I wanted to do with your mouth,” Scott answered, his hands tugging at Alex’s t-shirt. “Not to mention that deliciously explicit text message you sent.”

Alex laid Scott back on his bed as he finished removing his top, getting to work on his jeans. He took in the image of Scott, hair slightly rumpled, lips swollen and red from their shared kisses. Clad on in his boxer-briefs, Alex crawled onto the bed and up Scott’s body, lifting at his sweater and t-shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Alex threw the clothes to the side and started pressing soft kisses to Scott’s chest, licking and nibbling at the skin at random intervals.

“Where do you want me to start?” he murmured as his fingers played with the button of Scott’s slacks. The only response he got was a deep moan as his hand brushed his partner’s burgeoning erection. He let out a soft chuckle before stripping Scott of his trousers and underwear, sitting back on his feet as he looked down at the American, spread out before him. “Please, Scott, tell me what you want.”

The blonde looked up, his eyes connecting with the Australians’ as his tongue peeked out to swipe over his lower lip.

Alex let out a moan, feeling his underwear getting tighter around his length as Scott teased him. Alex watched as Scott’s hand slid down his body and grasped his erection, lazily stroking himself.

Alex shook his head and pulled off his underwear, settling himself between Scott’s legs, replacing Scott’s hand with his mouth.

Scott felt his eyes rolling back into his head as he thrust his hips towards the warmth of his partner’s mouth. His hands slid into Alex’s hair, tightening in his locks as he shallowly thrust, feeling Alex’s tongue teasing him, the slight scrape of teeth along his shaft causing him to shiver and moan.

“Fuck, babe,” Scott moaned, his hands fisting in Alex’s hair.

“Drawer,” Alex muttered as he paused to breathe, hoping Scott understood what he was asking.

Scott pulled one hand away from Alex’s head, blindly searching for the handle to the drawer. Tugging it open, his hand closed around a tube and he withdrew, tossing it in Alex’s general direction.

Catching the tube well enough, he dropped it between Scott’s legs, taking him back into his mouth as far as he could. With one hand on Scott’s hips to keep him from thrusting in deeper, Alex fumbled with the tube, getting some of the liquid onto his fingers. Nudging at Scott’s legs with his shoulders, he brought his fingers back to tease along his entrance, one digit slowly slipping past the tight muscle as his mouth pulled away.

“Please, Alex,” Scott moaned, bucking his hips. “Fuck me already. I need to feel you _now_.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Alex said as he leant down to brush his lips along Scott’s neck. His fingers continued to slowly tease Scott, a second finger sliding inside, stretching and preparing him.

“I’ll be okay, just… please.”

The begging in Scott’s voice was enough to get Alex moving. He reached over to the drawer and pulled out a small foil package, his movements halted by Scott’s hand on his wrist. Alex looked down at his partner, seeing the blonde subtly shaking his head. The brunette blew out a slow breath, almost overwhelmed by what Scott was asking him.

Biting his lip, Scott raised his hips off the bed as he felt Alex’s hands sliding beneath his body, pulling him closer. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the Australian stroked lube along his cock, lining himself up before starting to press in.

Moans filled the room; Alex’s one of pleasure at finally being back inside Scott, the blonde’s a mix of pleasure and pain, the combination causing his own cock to throb painfully, reminding him of the blowjob that never was finished. Scott’s body was now flush with his partner’s as Alex bottomed out, fingers digging into skin as he fought back the overwhelming need to come already.

“Alex,” Scott moaned, hooking his legs around his lover’s waist, pulling them closer together. As their hips pressed flush together, Scott’s hand cupped the back of Alex’s neck, their lips meeting in a messy kiss as the American bucked his hips upwards.

Alex chuckled slightly into the kiss, his hands moving from Scott’s side to under his lower back, helping to roll the two over, so the blonde was straddling his hips, slowly grinding on his cock as he thrust into him from below.

“Fuck.” Scott hissed as Alex managed to drive in deeper, moving one hand from Alex’s shoulder to his own length, gripping tightly before starting to stroke himself, the tell-tale signed of his orgasm building. “I don’t think…”

Alex knew exactly what his lover was getting at. Normally he could hold out longer when it came to fucking Scott, but they had been apart so long, he couldn’t hold it back. “I know, me too." 

The two continued to thrust and grind, moving together, almost as one, one of Alex’s hands joining in stroking Scott to completion. Alex watched, almost in awe, as Scott came all over his chest and stomach, still grinding down into him as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. He felt the stinging of Scott’s teeth against his neck, and with that slight pain, he, too, fell over the edge, spilling deep within his lover.

As Scott collapsed against Alex’s chest, his breath coming out in ragged pants, Alex’s fingers ran through his hair, a shiver travelling down his spine.

Resting a hand on Scott’s lower back, Alex gently rolled them over, only now realizing how bad his lover’s knee could be hurting after kneeling over him for so long.

The two remained connected, their lips meeting in a lazy kiss as Scott ground himself back onto Alex, causing the Australian to gasp into the kiss. Scott smirked and pulled away, his fingers trailing over Alex’s skin as he felt the brunette press his face against his neck.

 

 _“I know it doesn’t sound too cool, but maybe I’m in love with you.”_

 

“What was that?” Scott asked, the haze of his post-coital glow having masked his partner’s words.

“Nothing,” Alex replied as he pulled away from Scott, slipping from his body at the same time. He closed his eyes as he breathed in, wishing he hadn’t muttered those words.

“That wasn’t “nothing”, babe. Now please, be honest with me.”

Alex opened his eyes slightly, glancing over to Scott, before sighing gently and whispering, “I love you.”

Scott hid the shock from his face, acting like he didn’t catch Alex’s confession, again. “I’m sorry; once more?” 

Alex rolled his eyes before turning on his side, a hand lifting to cradle the blonde’s cheek. “I love you, Scott Caan. Maybe it’s not very cool for me to tell you that after we’ve been together only a few months, but these past couple of weeks apart have made me realize how I truly feel.”

He turned his face into Alex’s palm, pressing a kiss to the warm flesh there. Scott cleared his throat, before he connected his eyes with Alex’s. “We’ve known each other for two years now. Yes, we’ve only been together for three or so months, but we were screwing around long before then. We were friends before we were lovers, which I think is what has helped us along. I’d be lying to myself if I didn’t tell you how I honestly feel.”

Alex cast his eyes down, trying to pull away from Scott. But the American stopped his movements and shook his head, leaning in to kiss Alex tenderly.

“If you’d have let me finish,” he continued, chuckling slightly. “I love you too, Alex O’Loughlin.”

 _“I know I miss you. You make me want to ask for more…”_


End file.
